1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positively chargeable toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method for visualizing image information via an electrostatic latent image using electrophotography or the like is currently used in a variety of fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoreceptor by a charging step and an exposure step, the electrostatic latent image is visualized by the steps of developing by a developer including a toner, and transferring and fixing the image.
Dry type developers may be usually classified into a single-component developer using a toner having colorants dispersed in a binder resin as it is, and a two-component developer having a carrier mixed with the toner, further, examples of the single-component developer include a magnetic single-component toner using a magnetic toner and a non-magnetic single-component toner using a non-magnetic toner.